Arranged
by Katchi
Summary: Things get hectic when Riku is arranged to get get married.[Full summary inside][Multiple pairings,lots of triangles]Expect OOCness,randomness, some adult humor,sexual confusion,minor language,and finally some groping.Rated M just in case. R&R Please
1. Meeting

This is a challenge fic from Warm-Ice , hope you enjoy it

Summary- Riku is arranged to marry Namine because there fathers are well known business men who want there children to marry into wealth, but the thing is they can't stand each other so they plot a way to cancel this marriage before the the ones who they truly wish to be with find out about this marriage.Namine has a huge crush on Roxas as he is sexualy confused. While Riku has a huge crush on Kairi but she is in love with Sora.

Pairings: RikuXNamineXRoxas,OletteXRoxasXNamine, RikuXKairiXSora, hinted RoxasXAxel. I know a lot of triangles, but I love those things XD

Chapter 1

"Riku"

"Yeah what is it", he asked his father as he lazily laid on his coach.

"After school you must come straight home," he demanded.

"Why is that" Riku asked, he and his father never got along well, nobody really got along with Sephiroth.

"Remember that talk we had a few months ago, or to be exact the argument we had a few months ago."

"Argument…"

_Flashback_

"_I am not going to get married with whoever you choose for me to marry", Riku yelled._

"_But you must" Sephiroth explained, "I am rich and well known, I can't have you marry into poverty or any one in low status so I shall chose the perfect woman for you."_

"_But I'm seventeen why the hell do I have to get married so soon."_

"_Because you are going to run my business one day and you have to have the best everything that includes a wife."_

"_And what if I am gay?" Riku asked cocking an eyebrow._

_Sephiroth gave him a death glare._

"_Um ah, you know I was joking right?" Riku asked nervously._

"_You had better been," he replied._

"_So who is this person that I'm arranged to marry."_

"_You will learn in time, she is very beautiful I think you will like her, and you better."_

_Riku sighed, you bastard he whispered._

_End of flash back_

"Yeah what about that argument?" Riku snapped.

"Well she has arrived here on Destiny Island and today you two shall meet and fall in love and when the two of you turn eighteen you shall marry."

"What eighteen, hell I haven't even kept a steady girlfriend what makes you think I'm going to marry someone that I will only know for a year."

"I'm very tired of your complaining, my father arranged me to be married and look I have you now."

"Yeah but I don't feel ready to marry," _especially that I want Kairi._

"Just get ready and go to school, just remember to come home as soon as your last class ends."

"Yeah whatever," _I'll get around this somehow I shouldn't worry about it._

Riku ran to school to avoid any more talking with his father, "hey Sora, Kairi", he yelled as he ran towards them.

"Hey Riku", Kairi smiled, he held in a blush.

"Hey Kairi", he said coolly.

They walked to school towards there locker when Sora said, "hey Riku I want to show you something wait right here", he said running towards his locker. Riku and Kairi began to laugh as Sora struggled to open his locker.

"What a bone head", Riku laughed. Kairi giggled.

"Riku I'm going to help him can you hold my books for a second?"

"S-Sure Kairi", he said as he took her books. He sighed, _Sora is so lucky Kairi likes him, I just wished there was a way that I-_

Riku fell to the ground as so did Kairi's books.

"What the hell" he said as he looked at the cause of his fall.

The girl that bumped into him looked at him nervously and picked up some of the books and gave them to him, "I'm so sorry I-"

"Whatever just watch where you're going" Riku snapped.

The girl frowned, "you know you don't have to be so sour about it, I am apologizing after all", she snapped back.

Riku just stared at her, "like I said just watch where you walk cause next time I won't be so nice about it."

She clenched her fists and just stormed off, "Jerk" she said.

"What the hell did you say", he turned to see that she was already gone.

Kairi walked back to Riku, "are you okay you are red".

"Nothing much just some girl practically slammed me to the ground."

Kairi giggled "you don't look to upset about that your blushing."

"No I'm not" Kairi he snapped.

"You have to get rid of that little temper problem" she laughed.

"I'll try", he grinned. _Man when she laughs I can't help but laugh_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man that boy was rude, I mean I even tried to apologize and he had an attitude. How am I going to last in this new school, damn why did we had to move?"

"Hey there cutie," someone said.

She tried to ignore and walk faster down the hall to her locker. When she opened her locker she thought if she just stared into her locker and look busy that he would leave her alone.

"Hey there", the boy said pinning her to the locker, "what's your name."

"Um N-Namine", she answered.

"That's a pretty name, my name is Marluxia, "how about we get together or something" he said with a devious smirk on his face.

Namine cringed, "um actually I better be going" she said trying to get through him.

"No you're not going anywhere" he laughed.

"Hey Marluxia leave her alone would ya," a boy said.

Namine peered over Marluxia to see a blond boy with sapphire eyes like hers and she blushed, _wow he's cute_ she thought.

"Can it Roxas, this is none of your-"he ended his comment when another boy with spiky red hair appeared.

He sighed. "I'll talk to you later" he said as a rose appeared in his hand, he tucked it in her hair as she flinched. He then walked passed Roxas and his friend.

"Are you okay" Roxas smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for getting rid of him for me", she smiled back.

"No problem, my name is Roxas and that is Axel."

"Hey", Axel said.

"My name is Namine".

"Why don't you hang out with us for a while your new right, I'll help you fit in," he smiled.

"O-okay" she smiled trying to hide her blush. _Maybe this school won't be so bad after all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Riku looked at his watch and almost had a heart attack.

"What's wrong? Sora asked.

"I have to go home now it's kind of important."

"Hey want us to tag along", Sora asked.

"No Riku waved its okay I'll see you too tomorrow."

Riku ran home. When he entered the house he saw his father and another man in the house talking.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I tried to get here as soon as I could."

"Don't fret my boy the man said, you are not late at all. My name is Ansem Wise", he said reaching out his hand, "you must be Sephiroth's son right?"

Riku shook his hand and nodded. _Ansem Wise huh? I thought my fathers company and his company are rivals._

"Come sit here" Sephiroth directed.

Riku sat next to his father and the two adults began to talk again.

Riku's stomach became uneasy, _Can I really do this, this feels wrong_ he thought.

There was a knock on the door and Sephiroth stood up to get the door.

"Ah that must be my daughter" he smiled.

As Sephiroth walked in he sat down and Riku looked towards the door way.

When Riku looked at the girl his face heated up so did hers.

"YOU," they yelled at the same time pointing at each other.

"You knocked me over in the hallway today", Riku snapped.

"You were the one who was so rude when I tried to apologize," she spat back.

"Hmmm, this seems to be a great start" Ansem laughed.

Sephiroth gave Riku another one of his death glares and Riku gave a frighten expression.

"Why don't you show her your room? Sephiroth said as he continued to give Riku that look.

"Fine come on", he said directing her to his room.

"I don't want to go to your-"she looked at her father and was now giving her a stare that she had always been scared of.

"I'd love to see your room come on" she said nervously.

When they reached Riku's room he threw himself on his bed and she stood at his doorway.

"You are really rude you know."

"Yeah I do know", he laughed, "I'm sorry if this sound rude but I don't want to get married to you."

"Well that's a relief" she said, "neither do I."

"So then why would they arrange us to get married," Riku wondered.

"You are not that smart are you, you fathers company and my fathers company are rivals but there is another one that threatens both of them which is run by a man name Xehanort. But if our fathers company merges they could over throw Xehanort's company you get it now? She explained.

"So they expect us to get married, yeah right over my dead body," Riku said rolling our eyes.

"You know you are a jerk, I could be with Roxas right now if I wasn't forced to be here."

Riku sat up and cocked his eyebrow, "you know I would rather marry you then you hang out with Roxas."

Namine blushed with his sudden change of heart.

"Um and why is that?"

"He annoys me, but honestly I rather be arranged to marry Kairi."

"You jerk."

"Stop calling me that," he yelled. He stood up to try to scare her but instead he fell to the floor and she giggled.

"You would think that funny wouldn't you, you little-"

"Hey you too play nice up there" Sephiroth yelled, causing the two to blush.

"This is the worst day of my life," he said still on the floor lying on his back.

"You should get up" Namine said not looking at him.

"No I kind of like the view here" he smiled.

Her face flushed red and tried cover herself as Riku just enjoyed a little show.

"You pervert, do you always stare under girls skirts."

"No but I kind of liked it" he smirked.

"I am definitely not going to marry you, now get up you're are annoying me the way your laying there."

"No it's my room," he answered back.

She grabbed one of his legs and began to drag him around his room, "if your not going to get up I'll make you get up."

Riku tried to loosen her grip but it didn't work, he grabbed her hand firmly causing her to fall on top of him.

"Get off", he snapped.

"Like I want to be on top of you", she rolled her eyes. As she was about to get off of him they were interrupted.

"Hey Riku who's that guy downstairs he-"

Sora and Kairi walked into the room to see Riku on the floor with a girl they didn't know on top of him.

"A-are we interrupting anything" Sora laughed.

Riku got up right away causing Namine to fall.

"That hurt you jerk."

"What is going on here," Kairi asked.

10 minutes later…

"So you are getting married," Sora said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah it's not funny," Riku snapped.

"It's not" Namine agreed.

"Why are you two her anyway," Riku asked.

"You still have one of my books that I needed for homework", Kairi answered.

"So Namine," Kairi said, "where are you from."

"Twilight Town but I'm living here now because of this situation I'm in."

"It's a situation for me too," Riku yelled.

"Yeah but I'm the one who moved," she yelled back.

"I swear you too are like an old married couple", Sora laughed.

"SHUT UP", they yelled at the same time.

"Excuse me", Ansem said as he entered the room, "it is time for us to depart Namine."

Namine practically jumped up in joy with those words.

"Aren't you going to give your wife-to-be a goodbye kiss," Sephiroth smiled.

Sora couldn't help but laugh. Riku gave him a look and he shut up immediately.

Riku walked up to Namine and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but blush.

"That's better, thank you for your time Mr. Wise" Sephiroth said shaking his hand.

"Soon the two of us shall been in-laws and we well rule the business world," the two laughed.

Riku and Namine looked at each other in disgust.

"We will end this arranged marriage some how right? Namine asked.

Riku nodded, "okay deal I don't want to get married and neither do you, we will show them somehow that this won't work," Riku answered.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship", Namine smiled.

"You bet" Riku smirked.

Chapter1-end


	2. Kairi's other side

**Disclaimer- don't own anything **

**Katchi-I will be updating Hearts Desire but I'm taking my time onit because the next one is the final chapter and I want it to be worth it. Anyway Expect randomness, some adult humor, sexual confusion, minor language, and finally some groping**

**Here's chap 2:**

Underline: Riku's conscience

_Italics: _Thoughts

**Chapter 2- Kairi's other side **

"Hey good morning Riku", Sora said cheerfully.

Riku only grunted. "Where's your wife," he said as he braced himself for a hit.

"Not now Sora I'm in a bad mood," Riku replied.

"It's okay Riku everything will go your way for the better soon enough" Kairi smiled.

Riku blushed, "thanks Kairi" he smiled.

She smile, "now speaking of your wife here she comes", Kairi giggled.

"Not you too Kairi" Riku sighed.

They watched as Namine walked towards them, she had a smile on her face, something Riku had ever seen; it kind of freaked him out.

"What's with that grin?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you once we pass my house" she said.

As they passed through her house they noticed her father waving at them.

"Hello there my boy" he said cheerful.

_Oh that's why she's acting so fake_, "hello there Mr. Wise" Riku waved.

As they continued to walk passed her house they noticed that they were catching up to Roxas and his friends.

"Bye" she said to Sora and Kairi and she practically skipped her way to Roxas.

"And she calls me the jerk", Riku mumbled as she ran to Roxas. All Sora and Kairi could do is laugh.

"Sounds like you're a bit jealous Riku" Sora laughed.

"Shut Sora."

"Roxas is going to steal your wife you better get her" Kairi laughed.

"Ah damn they will never let me live this down" Riku sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku sat in his class and stared out of the window as he saw Namine in her gym class.

_She didn't get dressed_ he thought. Damn _how could I think about her now, _Riku thought. "Maybe because this class is boring."

_Whose there _Riku asked.

"It's me you idiot I'm your conscience the one you try to hide from everyone." 

_It's cause you're a bad influence _Riku answered, _how the hell did you get out that cage of yours. _

"I didn't have to get out, it was open," his conscience answered back.

_And how is that. _

"Because your drooling over that new girl or should I say your future wife and well I decided it was time for me to come out." 

_I don't need you; I still love Kairi and nothings going to change that- _

"Look", his conscience said as he directed him to look out of the window.

Riku looked out of the window to see Namine fall and her skirt raised high.

Riku held his nose and raised his hand.

"Yes what is it Riku" the teacher asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom, my nose-"

"Yes you may go" the teacher said as he resumed his class.

Riku cleaned all of the blood from his nose and cursed himself.

_I hate you, did you know that? _

"Yeah I know but wasn't that a pretty sight" his conscience asked.

_I guess, no what am I thinking_.

Riku began to walk back to his class and ran into Kairi.

"Hey Kairi" Riku smiled.

"Oh Riku I've been looking all over for you" she said in a tone unfamiliar to Riku. She sounded super excited. He blushed anyway, could he have made her excited.

"Yes Kairi"?

"I can't explain too much but when you have your lunch period bring your lunch to this room" she said as she wrote it on a piece of paper.

"What's this Kairi", he asked.

"I was finally able to make a club and that's the room, just go to that room during lunch okay."

"Sure I'll see you then" Riku smiled.

"Thanks I'll see you later," Kairi said running off.

As Riku returned to his class he sat down and stared at the paper. Club _huh? I wonder what kind of club is it? _

"Does it matter" his conscience once again intruding Riku's thoughts. "You love this Kairi girl right, now we can take advantage of this, you never know especially that now you get to hang out with her more and she could like you instead of Sora." 

_Maybe, wait can you get out of my head? _

"Nope just deal with me trust me you'll get the girl you want."

_That's what I'm afraid of_ Riku answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay room 301, 302,303, here it is room 304_ Riku thought as he finally found it. He opened the door to find Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Olette, and… Namine.

"Wait you're here" Namine yelled.

"And what if I am" Riku snapped back.

"I'm leaving" she said as she headed for the door.

"WAIT!" Kairi yelled.

That surprised everyone in the room. "You can't leave" she continued.

"And why not?" Both Riku and Namine said at the same time.

Kairi ran towards the door and locked it.

"Um…why are you locking the door-" but Namine was cut off.

"Shut up" Kairi said.

"Um… Kairi why did you lock the door" Riku asked.

"Look we need Namine here," she responded.

"And why Namine" Riku asked.

"Don't you see," she sighed, "your father is a businessman you should know this. Look at her" she said pointing at Namine causing her to flinch. "She is so adorable" Kairi almost squealed.

Riku couldn't help but blush at the comment; _did she just call Namine adorable? _

"Look Turn-on's are an essential factor," Kairi continued.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Riku asked.

"Turn ons, TURN ONS," she said enthusiastically. "When people buy things like magazines, music or even music what is the main thing that attracts them?"

"Um What?" Riku asked.

"Pretty faces of course, girls with Tifa-like faces."

"Oh so that turns people on right." Riku looked at Namine and actually felt bad for her as she gave him a frightened expression.

"And that's not all," Kairi said as she grabbed Namine's breast.

Namine yelped. "Let go Kairi please, LET GO LET GO LET GO," she yelled waving her hands.

Roxas and Olette stopped what they were doing and couldn't help but stare at what was happening. It was like a train wreck, you had to look at it.

_What the hell_ Riku thought, _what is Kairi doing, I mean is this the Kairi I fell in love with? _He stared as Namine continued to yell and wave her arms and Kairi grinning evilly.

"Look she is so small but yet her boobs are huge, I mean she is bigger than me, it sometimes pisses me off."

Riku grabbed Namine and released her from Kairi's grip.

"There huge," Kairi squealed. "Why don't you take a squeeze?"

Namine looked at Riku.

"I'll pass thank you" Riku said as he watched Namine fantastically holding him.

Namine just held on Riku tightly, _this girl is crazy_ Namine thought. And she let go and blushed as she noticed she was holding Riku.

"Okay so Namine is small, has a Tifa-like face, and has big boobs is that why you want her in the club?"

"Of course," Kairi grinned.

_Is this really Kairi? _

"But if I say no" Namine finally spoke.

Kairi motioned both Riku and Namine to lean close to her so that they could here her whisper.

"I'll tell the whole school that the two of you are engaged."

"WHAT?" They yelled at the same time.

"Oh what's going on" Roxas said "I want to know."

"Well these two are-"

Both Namine and Riku covered her mouth, "Okay I'll join you" Namine said in defeat,

"Never mind it's nothing important" Kairi told Roxas.

"Oh okay" he said as he went back to talking to Olette.

Namine stared at her, _damn while I'm here stuck with this crazy girl Olette has all her time with Roxas that bi- _

"Hey Namine here" Kairi smiled.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked at the dress.

"It's a maid's outfit; we need to take pictures of you for our clubs website."

"Wait I am not going to wear a maid's outfit so that the whole school could see me."

"Oh ROXAS…"

"Okay I'll do it" Namine pouted.

"But we don't have a computer" Sora said.

"Oh we don't", Kairi said stroking her chin. "I know" she said slamming her fist in her hand. "Riku Namine you're coming with me."

"Why?" they asked.

"Just come, "she answered. "Sora give me your camera."

"Okay", he said as he gave it to her

"We'll be back in 10 minutes with a new computer" Kairi grinned.

**Katchi- Oh what is Kairi planning XD find out in the next chapter " Namine's sexual harassment" Until next time. **


	3. Namine’s sexual harassment

**Katchi- I know that I haven't gotten to the real plot of the story yet, but it's that I'm having fun writing these random things… anyway here's the next chapter. Oh I forgot to mention, if it is even important, this fic is _AU_ so don't flame me if this story doesn't make sense okay D**

**Chapter 3- Namine's Sexual Harassment **

"Hey Kairi where are we going", Namine asked.

"Yeah Kairi what are you going to do raid an electronic store?" Riku asked.

"Of course not" Kairi smiled, "there's one much closer" she grinned.

"You better watch Namine."

_Not you again._

"Well you may not want to hear this but Kairi has already molested Namine, just think what she can do."

Riku looked over to Namine and once again felt bad as she was being dragged Namine.

Kairi stopped in front of a door and everything remained silent.

Riku looked at the sign of the door and thought the worst; we're _going to raid the computer lab_ he thought.

Kairi slammed the door open, "HELLO" she said dragging Namine with her. "We are here to take one of your computers. Now who's the leader she said looking around."

A teen with white hair raised his hand, "I'm Xemnas the leader of this computer club" he answered still confused with the fact that a girl barged in his club and demanding for a computer.

"Okay then there's only one reason I came here in person, I only need one so hand it over," she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" He asked upset.

"Come on I only need one, you have so many," she answered.

"Now wait a minute who are you people?"

"I am Kairi from the er… We don't have a name yet but I am the leader and these two subordinates are #1 and #2."

Xemnas looked at Namine who had her hands practically covering her face with embarrassment and at Riku who had his head down.

"Now that I have introduced ourselves stop your grumbling and hand one over" she demanded, sending a shiver down Xemnas' spin.

He took in a breath and decided to stand up for his club, "for what reason" he yelled, "why would I do something like that?"

An evil grin formed in Kairi's lips, "I see… well I have my own ideas about that" she said placing one hand on Namine's shoulder. She walked closer to Xemnas with Namine not to far behind and grabbed his hand.

He watched in confusion as that evil grin remained on her face and how she began to guide his hand. Then without warning she forced his arm to grab on of Namine's breast.

Xemnas' eyes widen, gasps filled the room, _WHAT'S THIS_ Riku thought. And all Namine could do is scream.

Snap, snap. All that could be heard in the room was Kairi's giggling and the sound of Sora's camera going off.

"Hey what do you think your doing" Xemnas yelled as he let go of Namine's boob.

Kairi only continued to smile as she kicked him. "I just need a few more shots "she said as he fell on top of Namine and she took more pictures.

Snap, snap, snap, snap. "Hey what are you doing" he repeated.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I've got pictures of your sexual harassment now" she grinned. "And if you don't want me to spread this throughout the entire school you will pay up and hand over a computer," she continued.

"That's crazy I'm innocent" he said frightened. "You forced me to do it!"

"How many people do you think will believe your words," she asked.

He thought for a second and looked down as he noticed that he was still on top of Namine.

"AH," he yelled as he got off of her, "A-All my members are witnesses."

"Yeah" one said.

"Don't worry boss were with you a hundred percent" another said.

"Okay then I'll just say that the whole club was planning on her!

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"Kairi that's taking it a bit far" Riku said.

She ignored him and looked at Xemnas, "so are you going to hand one over or not" she said in a serious tone.

He thought for a while but sunk to his knees, "yes you can take one" he said in defeat.

She practically jumped for joy as the other members of the club tried to help Xemnas gain his self esteem back.

"So which is your newest one?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you that?" He snapped.

She only pointed to her camera and he freaked out.

That one he pointed. She looked at it and pouted, "I checked out all the newest models in the computer store yesterday and that wasn't one of them" she said.

_Damn_ Xemnas thought.

"Oh but this one is!"

"B-But we just bought that one last month," she smiled and pointed to her camera.

"Okay take it you thief," he almost cried.

_Oh man we are thieves_ Riku thought.

"Okay then Riku carry this" Kairi smiled.

As Riku carried the computer back to the room she made him set it up. "Hey where's Namine?" He asked.

"I'm not sure" Kairi answered, "wait why can't we go on the internet?" She asked.

"There's no networking here" Roxas answered.

"So go back to the computer lab and make them set it up, here take this with you" she directed to Sora and Roxas.

"A camera?" Roxas asked.

"Just tell them that we need a LAN cable between our rooms and if they say no point to the camera," she giggled.

"Okay then", Roxas said as he left with Sora.

After much blackmailing and extorting…

Riku went back to the computer room to find Namine on the floor hugging her knees.

_I can't help but feel bad for her_ Riku thought. "We should head back" Riku said.

She only hugged her knees tighter.

He sighed "Namine, I know we have our differences but take it from me you should not be involved in a weird group like this, who knows what else she'll do to you."

"No it's okay" she said wiping her tears. "Anyway what about you, you're in this crazy group too. I have to stay here, Roxas is here."

"You would rather get molested so that you can get Roxas' attention."

"Of course, in the end love will conquer all," she smiled.

"You've been watching that Naruto crap again haven't you," Riku said disgusted, "you are a total idiot you know that."

"Hmph you are still a jerk," she smiled.

He couldn't help but get used to the nickname, "whatever I'm going home" Riku said I'll see you tomorrow.

"Bye" she waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku walked into the club room to only find Namine sitting there deep in thought.

"Hey" Riku said sitting in a seat.

"Where's Kairi?" Namine asked.

"I'm not sure maybe extorting more stuff," he chuckled.

"You don't think she'll make me do something like yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, I'll try and stop whatever she tries to do to you."

"Really? Thank you so much Riku I-"

The door flung open and an overjoyed Kairi came rushing in, "HELLO."

"What's with the good mood Kairi?" Riku asked.

Kairi motioned Sora to come in and she locked the door. Riku and Namine only looked at each other. _Oh damn she locked the door_, Namine thought.

"Sora, what the hell are you wearing," Riku asked.

"What do you mean Kairi picked it out for our new club mascot, Namine has one too."

"Has what?"

"A costume," Sora answered

"What exactly is this club of ours Kairi?" Riku asked.

"We are an art club-"

"Really" Namine said excited, "that's great because-"

"In disguise" Kairi continued. "On the outside we are an ordinary art class but secretly…"

_Oh no, not something stupid _Riku thought.

"We hunt down heartless" she smiled eagerly.

"…"

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Kairi wondered.

"Kairi there is no such thing as a heartless that's a story I told you so that pedophile Ansem wouldn't molest you" Riku answered.

"No Riku they are real, they are just very sneaky and Ansem is the leader of the heartless and I can prove it" she snapped back. "And when we have enough recruits Sora will destroy them with this."

Sora took out a giant key like sword.

_Oh God I think my love for Kairi just vanished_ Riku thought.

"Well anyway Sora, do me a favor and start handing out flyers I'll catch up with you."

"Okay" he obeyed and left without hesitation.

As Sora left Kairi once again locked the door and looked at Namine.

Namine almost had a heart attack.

"Look at the costume I got you, ta-ta-ta-da" she smiled. She took out a very, very, very short white dress.

"What I have to wear that!" Namine asked.

"Yep now come on get dressed, come on come on!"

"I don't want to" Namine whined.

"Shut up and take it off, TAKE IT OFF!"

Riku looked down and blushed but his attention was brought back to the two as a shirt hit his face.

"NO!" Namine yelled again.

"Kairi what are you doing-"

"NO… don't look" Namine yelled as Kairi successfully removed most of Namine's uniform.

Riku blushed again as ran out of the room where he could still hear Kairi yelling, "do as I say, take it all off," and the sound of Namine yelling.

Riku leaned on the door and sighed.

"NO" he heard once again, "at least let me undress myself" Namine whined, "N-NO."

"…"

"You can come in now" Kairi said.

As Riku turned around and looked at a depressed as she was barely wearing a thing.

"So what do you think?" Kairi asked.

"Um," he was holding his nose, "that will attract a lot of attention don't you think."

"That's the point so that means it'll work" she smiled.

"What about you Kairi aren't you going to wear a costume?

"No I would wear the one Namine is wearing but you see it's better on her because of the boob factor, do I have to explain that again-"

"NO!" Namine and Riku yelled at the same time.

"Why do I have to hand out flyers wearing this, I look like a homeless slut."

"Yeah I know" Kairi smiled.

_That hurt_ Namine thought.

"Okay then I'm off, come on Namine."

"Wait no I can't, no."

Kairi grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the room.

"No Riku help me" she said stretching out her hand, "help me…."

_I'm sorry_ Namine he thought, _I just, I just can't get enough of that_ costume he blushed.

Riku went back into the room, _maybe I should work on the website_ he thought. As he walked towards the computer he slipped on something.

_OMG Namine's bra_ he thought as it laid on his chest. _Hot damn this is huge, I wonder if it actually fits her, Mmmm it's still warm sweet_ he thought.

"Hey Riku" Roxas said walking in. Riku immediately grabbed a near by back and stuffed all her clothes in.

"Um what's up Roxas?" Riku said casually.

"Um have you seen Axel I told him to meet me here," he answered.

"No I haven't seen him maybe you should wait here," Riku said.

"Yeah you're right… Riku?"

"Yeah"

"You have red on you," Roxas said.

Riku looked at his shirt and passed his hands through his nose to see that there was still blood.

"Um, I'll be back" he blushed and ran out of the club room.

_Man I wonder what's up with him_ Roxas thought.

He sat in a nearby chair and the bag of clothes that Riku put on the table tipped over causing Namine's bra to slide out.

"AH!" He yelled as his chair fell back. He rubbed his head a stared at the bra as if it was of alien origin_. Wow that is huge_ Roxas thought _I wonder who it belongs to._

He held it in his hands and examined it. I wonder how you put his on. Roxas began to wrap it around his chest but frowned at his fail attempts.

"This is so stupid how do girls put this on- there I got it" he said victoriously.

"Got what Roxas?"

"Uh Axel" Roxas said nervously.

"R-Roxas… Roxas, Roxi babe you finally came out" he said embracing him in a hug.

"Wait a minute I'm not gay Axel."

"It's okay to admit it, I'm so glad I didn't think I could quit you."

"Axel I'm not-"

"Oh am I interrupting anything" Riku asked as he walked in.

"Yes/no."

"Okay then I'll leave you two brokebacks alone."

"No Riku save me please".

"Oh okay Axel get off of Roxas, it seems that he's still in the closet."

"Ah damn, it's okay I'll get you soon enough Roxi" Axel said winking then leaving.

"That was close for a second there I thought I was gay."

"Maybe you are" Riku said cocking an eyebrow.

"No I can't be I like girls."

"Yeah whatever."

"Namine were are you going" Kairi yelled as Namine ran into the room.

Roxas almost drooled at her outfit until he noticed that she was crying.

"Namine are you okay" Roxas said hugging her.

"No I was sexually harassed"

_Again_ Riku thought.

"Who touched you", Roxas asked.

"No he didn't touch me but he asked me something inappropriate."

5 min flashback.

"Oh no the teacher are probably going to make us stop" Kairi said to Namine. Namine was to busy pulling her dress to cover her exposed legs.

One teacher walked up to Namine and stared at her blankly.

"Um hi Mr. Luxord, nice day we're having r-right" Namine said.

He continued to stare at her blankly and began to examine her body.

"What are you doing" she asked alarm.

"Hey Nam do you work on weekends?" He finally spoke.

End of flashback.

"He thinks I'm a prostitute and he called me Nam, nobody except my closest friends calls me that", she cried.

"It's okay… SEE Riku I love women," Roxas said stroking her hair, Riku only rolled his eyes.

"Man that Luxord is such a pedophile" Sora laughed.

"That isn't funny" Riku said.

Namine's crying finally settled down," thanks Roxas I- are you wearing my bra!"

"Wait I can explain-"

Slap

Sora laughed. "Excuse us" a girl with raven black hair said.

"Oh Hello" Kairi smiled.

"Yes I'm Yuffie I was wondering if me and my friend Squall-"

"Leon"

"Leon could join your C-L-U-B."

"What's with the emphasis" Riku asked.

Yuffie closed the door behind her, "I know who you truly are, you are here to defeat the heartless right, we are hear to help" she smiled.

Namine and Riku looked at each other, "oh damn not another pair of weirdo's" he whispered.

"Um I'm leaving" Namine whispered back, "it hasn't happened yet but I feel like I'm going to get violated again" she said.

"I think I'm going with you I can't stay with these nut jobs for another minute."

"I'll make a diversion, oh my stomach hurts" she said going on her knees.

"Oh no Namine are you okay" Riku said in his most convincing voice.

"No are mascot is down get her to a hospital" Kairi panicked.

Namine and Riku only looked at each other; "I think I just have to go home Kairi" Namine said.

"Oh Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll make sure she… doesn't pass out and get hit by a car when she's going home" Riku said.

"Okay report here tomorrow we are going Heartless hunting" Kairi smiled.

Chapter 3-end

next chapter expect more randomness, weird teachers, more characters and more sexualharrasment, poor Namiuntil next time D


End file.
